TOTAL NINJA WORLD TOUR
by Karate Bear
Summary: Naruto and fellow ninja compete in a competition.
1. INTRODUCED

AT THE RUNWAY

'Welcome to Total Ninja World Tour and I'm your host Kakashi' said Kakashi. ' And I'm your chef Guy and how did I get stuck with this job' said Guy. 'This game show will have 2 teams of 12 competing for 1 million dollars and to become a jounine. We will have 12 OC characters' said Kakashi.

'Here comes are First competitor. His name is Naruto' said Kakashi.

'Another competitor has arrived. Her name is Sakura' said Kakashi.

'Are next competitor is Sasuke' said Kakashi.

'Are next competitor is Shikamaru' said Kakashi.

'Here comes Choji' said Kakashi.

'Now Ino's here' said Kakashi.

' Hi Hinata' said Kakashi.

'Next up is Kiba' said Kakashi.

'Shino is here now' said Kakashi

'Neji is here' said Kakashi

' He's strong and fast he's Rock Lee' said Kakashi.

'He's too young to be here but his here anyway cause I don't care. It's Konohamaru' said Kakashi.

'Ye are team 1 and ye are called The Rookies' said Kakashi.

'Are next team is called OC Ninjas. Time to introduce them' said Kakashi.

'First it's Nile' said Kakashi. He wore a purple Ninja suit and had many throwing knives and had bottles of poison.

'Next up is Brian' said Kakashi. He wore a grey ninja suit and carried 2 swords.

'Now it's Nina' said Kakashi. She wore a silver ninja suit and carried poison needles.

'Hi Elaine' said Kakashi. She had a bright blue ninja suit and sword handle that could create electricity.

'Next up is Fred' said Kakashi. He had a bright orange ninja suit and a sword handle that could create fire.

'Next the monkey man Michael' said Kakashi. He had a brown ninja suit and a machete. He had 2 monkeys on his shoulders who threw knives. They were called Kate and Killian.

'Next up is Alice' said Kakashi. She had a brown ninja suit and a bow with many kinds of arrows.

'Next up is Leo the lion man' said Kakashi. He wore a gold ninja suit and rid a lion called Temper. He fought with shark fangs.

'Now Lora's here' said Kakashi. She wore a white ninja suit and attacked with 2 lances.

'Simon has arrived' said Kakashi. Here wore a black ninja suit and had a sigh.

'Ben' said Kakashi. He wore a red ninja suit and had bombs.

'Shun has arrived' said Kakashi. He wore a black ninja suit and had throwing stars.

ON THE PLANE

'On the plane over there will be the shows sleeping area and the challenges are all over the world. Tonight ye will both sleep in boring class. The challenge winners get super super cool class and now everyone go to bed' said Kakashi.

In boring class everyone was complaining because it was full of bugs. Then guy took off from the runway.


	2. A MYSTERY REVEALED

ON THE PLANE

Everybody wakes up and then Kakashi arrives. 'In your first challenge you will compete for breakfast. You must find items on the ship and make an add about ninjas. Go' said Kakashi. They were all given a camera.

The OC Ninjas agreed they would use what they brought with them. Then they started filming. Ben was in casual wear. Temper attacked him. Alice shot him with a sleep arrow and jumped on front of Ben. Ben gave Alice money for her help and then she left and took Temper. Then Ben said 'where would we be without helpful and kind ninjas.

The rookies gathered up equipment and then began to film. They used Konohamaru's idea. Neji was fighting Naruto . Neji won. Neji took out a sign reading not all ninjas are good.

They brought them to Kakashi and he watched them. He said 'OC Ninjas get breakfast and sleep in super super cool class tonight'.

Kakashi went to a room where Chris was locked in a cage. Chris said 'Kakashi we're friends so why are you doing this'. Kakashi responded by saying 'I'm in Kakashi's body but I'm not Kakashi'.

At the elimination ceremony they kicked Konohamaru off the plane without voting. Kakashi said ' that saved time but The Rookies punishment is no more food today'.

IN THE AIR

Konohamaru was screaming because he had no parachute.

BACK ON THE PLANE

Team OC Ninjas were eating lunch. Later that day they had dinner then everyone went to sleep.

Kakashi checked a body on the plane and said 'phew. My original body isn't damaged' and left


	3. ANGER THE LION CUB

**ON THE PLANE**

'WAKE UP' shouts Kakashi. Everyonebody wakes up. 'We have landed in some grasslands with boundaries established by me. We have released a lion cub into the wild. The challenge is to find it' said Kakashi

**IN THE GRASS LANDS**

When they were all off the plane The Rookies spotted the lion cub. They ran towards it while Leo told the OC Ninjas ' that's Tempers cub Anger who went missing. We have to stop them'. Alice shot Sakura and Ino in the back with poison arrows. Kaakashi said into a megaphone 'we will heal them after the challenge'.

The rookies attacked the OC Ninjas Leo rid Temper behind them and picked up Anger. Alice said 'we just won so here's the antidote' and she handed them 2 antidotes.

**BACK ON THE PLANE**

Kakashi said 'tonight 2 teams will go but for now get breakfast'.

Kakashi went back to Chris's cage and slapped him for being too noisy. Then he went back to the cockpit.

At the elimination ceremony they eliminated Ino and Sakura.

Then everyone went to sleep.


	4. THE ESCAPE OF THE CAGE

ON THE PLANE

'Wake up everybody because it challenge time. 1 person in each team has been poisoned and who ever doesn't get better first is out with no ceremony or parachute so go' said Kakashi.

For the OC Ninjas Lora was poisoned and Nina said 'it was cobra venom. I'm out of its antidote' said Nina. Nobody did. Nile, Nina and Alice were poison experts amd started brewing it.

Shino had been poisoned for the rookies and his insects got infected by it. He was on the floor. Kakashi was watching through a camera and said to Guy ' too bad Sakura's out.

When the antidote was brewed they gave it to Lora. The floor opened under Shino and he fell from the plane and Neji , Hinata and Rock Lee fell too has they were next to Shino.

Kakashi said 'whoever is not in the plane is out'.

Kakashi went to to Chris's cage and he was gone. Chris pushed Guy out the cockpit window and used a transformation jutsu. Kakashi went in and said to Guy 'where's Chris'. Guy didn't know and everyone was sent to bed.

The plane exploded and everyone died.


End file.
